Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD), and more particularly, to a color filter on transistor (COT) type LCD and method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), which are advantageous in displaying moving images, have high contrast ratio and thus have been actively used for TVs or monitors. LCDs display images using optical anisotropy and polarization of liquid crystal.
An LCD uses a liquid crystal panel as a main component, which includes upper and lower substrates facing each other with a liquid crystal layer therebetween. Difference in transmittance is realized by changing alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules according to an electric field induced in the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, a color filter on transistor (COT) type LCD, which has both thin film transistors (TFTs) and color filters on the same substrate, has been used due to its advantage of reducing an alignment margin of the upper and lower substrates, which can thus increase the aperture ratio.
A COT-type LCD according to the related art includes a first substrate on which TFTs, color filters, pixel electrodes and a first alignment layer are formed, a second substrate coupled to the first substrate using a sealant on which common electrodes and a second alignment layer are formed, a liquid crystal layer between the first and second substrates, and black column spacers for maintaining a gap between the first and second substrates.
The COT-type LCD may include four color filters i.e., red, green, blue and white color filters in order to increase transmittance.
However, because the COT-type LCD has the white color filter, the number of mask processes to manufacture the COT-type LCD increases. Accordingly, the number of production processes increases, production cost increases, and thus productivity is reduced. Further, there is a problem in that the black resin used for the black column spacer is expensive.